


Bloom

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Floral [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of "52 Pickup", a thank you gift turns into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mihrsuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/gifts).



> Full notes to appear after the reveal.
> 
> Spoilers: Episode 04x09 "52 Pickup", then goes AU after that.
> 
> [Flower Meanings and Meanings of Flowers](http://aboutflowers.com/flower-a-plant-information-and-photos/meanings-of-flowers.html) was an invaluable site for this series.
> 
> Image Credits  
> Camellia - [Flowers Images](http://flowers-image.blogspot.com/2012/08/camellia.html)  
> Two pink carnation flowers - [depositphotos.com](http://depositphotos.com/6789549/stock-photo-Two-pink-carnation-flowers.html)  
> Hyacinth - [Gardens Ablaze](http://www.gardensablaze.com/Bulbs/BulbsHyacinth.htm)  
> Pink Rose - [Close Up and Macro Photography](http://www.grahamowengallery.com/photography/macro_photography.html)  
> Statice - [Susan Bernadette Lebel](http://susanbernadette.com/statice/)

The flowers are on her desk the next morning when she comes in. It is a beautiful arrangement of camellias, carnations, hyacinth, roses, and statice, all in the loveliest shades of pink. She hadn't even realized that all of those flowers could come in shades of pink. Not that it matters, of course, because they're quite possibly the most beautiful arrangement of flowers she's ever seen.

With a curious smile, she glances around the bullpen to see if she can deduce where they've come from, but no one's even paying her the slightest bit of attention. Of course, the fact that she's already running ten minutes late probably isn't helping much. The others have likely already congregated in the briefing room. She still has enough time to read the card before she needs to get moving.

> _Camellias, carnations, hyacinth, pink roses, and statice._  
>  _Each flower represents something that binds us together._  
>  _Can you figure out what they mean and who I am?_  
>  _\- A Friend_

She slips the card into her pocket, dropping her coat and messenger bag on her chair, and turns to head upstairs. Her mind is already racing, but she knows she'll have to research the meanings later.

"Look at that!" Morgan's voice comes from behind her. "Somebody got herself some flowers. So who's your secret admirer, Emily?"

"Clearly isn't you," she replies with a grin as he falls in step with her. "Haven't had a chance to figure it out yet."

"Maybe they're from Viper."

She rolls her eyes as he laughs. "God, I hope not. I admit he was helpful to finding our unsub in the end, but what a loser! Jordan did a better job with his scripted lines than he did." That gives her pause, but she doesn't have time to consider the possibility just yet.

***

The new case takes them to Arizona for a week. By the time she gets home again, the flowers have dried nicely in the silica gel she'd put them in after bringing them home. She's far too tired to arrange them in their permanent vase, but drags her laptop into bed with her to finally look up the meanings behind each flower. It takes a full glass of wine and the better part of a Caesar salad before she feels functional enough to actually research her bouquet and the identity of her mysterious friend.

She glances down at the notes she's scrawled on a pad of paper, double-checking them against the website she's pulled up.

> _Camellia - graciousness_  
>  _Carnation, pink - gratitude_  
>  _Hyacinth - sincerity_  
>  _Rose, pink - friendship_  
>  _Statice - success_

She stares at the paper for several moments trying to piece it all together. Who knew there were so many ways to communicate through the use of flowers?

Leaning back, she sips at her wine and considers everything she's learned. And then her offhand remark to Morgan resurfaces. The flowers don't fit Viper's MO at all, not even if he was actually trying to date her. Well, okay, the statice might work, but the rest of the flowers don't work for him in the slightest.

"Jordan."

She whispers the name, smiling as she realizes how obvious it should have been. _Would_ have been, if they hadn't gotten such a crazy case again right on the heels of that one. Reaching for her phone, she begins to type out a message.

> _EPrentiss: Thank you._

It takes a moment or two for the reply to come, long enough that she begins to wonder if she was wrong.

> _JTodd: You're welcome._  
>  _JTodd: Took you long enough to figure it out._

She laughs and starts to type a reply when her phone rings. Smiling at the Caller ID, she quickly answers it. "Did I wear out your thumbs already? Wuss!"

"No, but I thought this would be easier. Glad you liked the flowers. Sorry you didn't get to enjoy them longer."

"Oh, I can still enjoy them," she says with a smile. "They dried out in silica gel while we were gone in Arizona. I have a beautiful bouquet preserved now."

"Well, that's good to know."

Jordan sounds tired, probably as tired as she should feel. For some reason, she feels more alert now than she has in several days now. "So, Jordan, now that you're not on Hotch's shit list anymore, how about you and I do a girls' night out to celebrate? Not tonight, of course, but soon?"

"I think I like that idea," comes the reply, broken off by a loud yawn. "But can we discuss it after I've gotten some sleep in a real bed?"

"You bet. See you in the morning, Jordan. Sweet dreams."

* * *

[ ](http://imgur.com/z7yEJpR)


End file.
